Sometimes it pay's not to tell
by Lin3
Summary: Ponygirl Curtis has lived the memorie of Johnny dieing in the hospitle and Dally close to it for years. Now she has gotten herself in a sistuation when she starts dating a abusive b/f. Dally/Pony or Two Bit/Pony, tell me which cupple.


Lin:Well I thought I would do something different. Hope u don't mined. Be gentle, my first outsiders story. If I get things like names wrong-pleas kindly correct me. I haven't read it in a long time and still need to get my hands on a copy. I NEED A BETA! ANY VOLUNTEERS??? Also if any one is wondering this is one with ponyboy being a girl A.K.A ponygirl. Sorry if u do not like. If you would like I will make a prequl of the original book, but in my own way-of course. I might acutely have Ponygirl and Johnny have affections for each other. As I let drift here. I do have parts she thinks of how she cares for him.  
  
Chapter one.  
  
A mist traveled about the streets as the darkened sky became more light at the beginning of a new day. Many people don't know the loveliness of a sun rise, many people don't stop to enjoy it. Except one.  
  
Ponygirl Curtis, orphan and unit, loved the sun rise. Sun sets were another thing that she fancied but she had fallen deeply for the rise once Johnny Cade, (not sure that is it), had passed away.  
  
So their she sat, in the ill chilled morning air, a slight breeze ruffling her shining hair as she stared to the horizon awaiting the sudden blast of colors to come.  
  
She sighed as she shuffled in her sitting position on the roof, how she got up their would have made her brothers angered,( they had had a bad experience with climbing trees), yet she thought it would matter less. Or at lest until they found out.  
  
Their was a sudden flash, brilliant light invaded the once dim sky and colors scattered and burst out in all directions reaching like tentacles intent on tinting the sky with it's touch. The air about became more light, and worm, the feeling of the morning soaring to one of stillness, and the gentle touch of the sun caressing the land with a sudden burst of energy.  
  
Dawn. That was all that came to mind when Pony smiled. It's Dawn.  
  
She sat their as she watched red, orange, yellow, and pink hue's take over and play around in the clouds making odd, yet, lovely shapes and effects.  
  
Near by Pony herd a small chirp. It became, soon, more prosistent. She tore her eyes from the amazing sight, and set her gaze upon a twigged nest.  
  
Their, laying amongst the leaves and cone's of a pin tree, was the nest. It was nestled tightly on a branch, leave's shading it, while twigs and feathers made up the nest itself. And inside, sitting amongst the rubble of egg shell, was a baby bird.  
  
Pony let out a sigh, half amazed and half happy, as she watched the mother swoop down and fed her baby. It was a sweet sight, the life of mother nature. Examining the nest closer she frowned as she saw their was -two- egg shells. Suddenly her head snapped down to the ground where a baby chick lay, chirping away madly, as it called for it's mother. The mother bird, though, had left for more food.  
  
Slowly sliding down the small pipe that led down to the ground and jumping half way, Pony ran inside and grabbed a towel. She ignored the questions from the rest of the ganged, ran outside, and -with the ganged standing curiously behind her- enveloped the baby bird with it.  
  
She looked up to the nest. It sure was a long way up.  
  
"Ponygirl Michelle Curtis. You are not to climb that tree!" She ignored Darry's command and hastily scrambled up the tree. She was good at climbing.  
  
Finely, almost to the very top of the pine, she put the young chick down in it's nest. She herd a angry squawk and no sooner had she put the chick down that a sharp beak connected with the side of her head. Stumbling she fell of the branch she had been standing on and quickly lashed out a hand and grabbed a another. But the angry mother charged again, hitting her this time between the eyes.  
  
Giving a yelp of pain she let go of the branch, hit her bum with a another one, the her head on the trunk, her side then back on two more, before landing on the ground with a pitiful moan.  
  
"I told you not to climb that tree,"said Darry with a sigh as he picked up Ponygirl while she began to tenderly prod at the bleeding cut on her forehead.  
  
"Come on,"sighed Soda as he opened the door,"lets clean you up."  
  
She huffed angrily as she prodded her jaw. She gave a hiss of pain, Darry sat her gently onto the couch, and quickly took her hand away. It was throbbing, pain shooting out every once in a while.  
  
"Well, lets see,"he prodded at her ribs. She winced but did nothing more. He nodded to Dally who told her to lift up her arms. She did so and he gently touched under her arm pits. She frowned angrily at the slight tingle of pain that he caused doing so.  
  
So that was what happened that morning. Her brothers and the other greasers wordily looking for any broken bones. Thankfully, their wasn't any. Just a dislocated jaw, which Dally painfully fixed, while Darry and Soda had to hold her from kicking or punching. It hurt, she thought after words, but only temporarily. Mostly throbbed after.  
  
After eating breakfast, which was normal no matter how loud it got or how many things broke, she went to school.  
  
Steve's P.O.V  
  
"Pony now I don't wasn't you to be talking' to no boy's, yeah here me!"Darry's harsh voice sounded from inside as we walked out with Ponygirl in front of us.  
  
She turned around, a slightly annoyed look plastered on her face, and yelled,"Yeah I know Darry!"  
  
"And don't bother no soc's! Don't start fights and,"He posed at the door,"STAY AWAY FROM THE MALE POPULATION!"  
  
Soda and Two-Bit were cracking up by now while she gave a small grunt and nod of the head.  
  
She soon disappeared around the corner and me and Soda came back in. No use in being outside anyway. Were not like Pony and interested in the sky.  
  
I go to the refrigerator and grab a beer while Soda plops down on the couch next to Two-Bit .  
  
After sitin'' myself next to him, and opening my beer to see that Micky Mouse was on I turn to Soda when he addresses me.  
  
"I think she fancy's you, yeah know,"said Soda to me and I grunt. He laughs,"Cherry told me a while back ago that girls this age fancy a lot of guys older then them. Something' about body changing and hormones reacting an' stuff. She said it should last about a year or so."I grunt again,"Hay buddy don' feel left out. She likes Dally and Two bit too. Cherry gave me reasons for each. 1. she say's you're all cute. 2. She says you and Dally probably because you more dark, mysterious, and Two Bit cause of his carefree attitude."  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"What does it bother for me. I don't care,"he doesn't listen to me though. Two-BIt is craning his head away from his Micky Mouse to listen.  
  
"Girl like her gonna get herself hurt being like that,"Said Dally as he came in. He sighed,"Liken' boy's because their cute,"He turned his head to Darry who had been listening quietly in his chair eating some egg's,'I suggest you say no boyfriends. Of any kind. Greeser, Middle class, or soc."  
  
Darry nodded his head.  
  
I don' really appreciate Ponygilrs company, nor do I act like I like her, but I wouldn't like her to get hurt, 'specially in the matters of sex. She's already been threw enough. She doesn't need to be raped or-  
  
"Took advantage of,"I whisper. They look at me,"They'll take advance of her innocence to the subject of sex. You know how the girl is. She blush's at the talk of sex, and not even the more complex parts of it,"I frowned," Damn. She blush's the color of an' apple just at the thought of someone making out."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. We all knew of how she was. Innocent. Always, we all loved the girl, even if some didn't admit it. Johnny had said so. . .when he was alive.  
  
~~~Flash back.~~~ Ponygirl had just went up stairs because she hadn't been feeling all that well. Her mother smiled at us as she helped her father limp out hanging onto his son's shoulders.  
  
"Boy's we'll be back. We're just going to have your fathers foot checked out,"then she left with out letting them argue.  
  
So, hopping in the car, she quickly drove off.  
  
After a while of silence, the T.V running and the only notice being that of the annoying Micky Mouse, and Two-Bit, along with the occasional sip of beer. Jus' a normal night.  
  
"Glade Pony went to bed,"said Johnny,"She had been mighty worried when you're dad hurt himself."  
  
"Heh. Yeah. She's like that, yeah know, worrin' to much about people an- "Soda's comments were downed out by the young 13 year old cries. They all looked to each other in worry before Darry closely followed by Soda, shot up.  
  
Soon I arrived at the scene, me being last as I was the most unworried of us all. Their was no real danger, It was just the girl and her gosh darn annoying dreams.  
  
Their she was, in Darrys arms, a hand to her eye while wailing' her little hart out. She was red in the face and was taking deep breaths she was crying so hard.  
  
"Shh. Quite. It's ok it's ok. Hush now, it was just a dream, now what was it about,"Soda kept saying'. Finely she calmed down enough to hiccup and say,"I had a bad dream about mom and dad."  
  
She looked up around us and she momentarily looked to me. Before she quickly slid her eyes to Soda.  
  
"I dreamt that their was a lot of sirens, and they . they were dead."she started wailing again. I shiver inside, if that were true it would be scary. I liked their parents.a  
  
After calming down the restless girl we made our way down stairs, Pony staying with us who was slowly goin' asleep. No conversation was held as the Micky Mouse cartoon ended. Something 'bout that dream, though, something' bout it made us feel uneasy.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang and it made us all jump. Johnny answered,"Curtis house, Johnny speaking."  
  
Their was a slight pose and Johnny looked a bit pale. "Darry,"he handed the phone to him.  
  
"Darrell Curtis speaking. Who is this,"he said as he held Pony girl close who had closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. He posed, eyes getting wide and murmured into the phone,"They what? Car accident? Both? A. . are you sure? Their not . thank you. Yes we will. T . .thanks. Good by."  
  
He handed the phone back and Johnny hung up.  
  
"Hay Darry,"said Soda bit wordily,"Watsup? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mom and Dad are dead,"the words drained off his lips.  
  
Later on that night we all calmed down, Soda's eyes were still red. We hadn't woke Pony to tell her. We didn't think we could, Darry said he would do it. Alone. We didn't know that him telling her would make her angered to him. Make them drift apart and her an' Soda closer.  
  
"We all love her too much,"said Johnny."We don't want to see her sad."  
  
We knew it was true. We didn't argue. ~~~~End of flash back.  
  
Pony's Pov  
  
I walk down the street jumping over cracks just to do something. Lookin' around I expect to see him. But he's not their. I shiver. 'He's' my boy friend. Has been for a month. I'm scared of him. Really I am. I know that's not tuff, not like all the others. I can't help it. I just wanna be a good greaser and look what I get myself into.  
  
"Hay Pony,"said the slick voice I had fallen for just 5 weeks before. Oh how I wish I hadn't.  
  
He comes up behind me and wrap's a arm around my shoulder and kiss's me. I feel my throughout get tight and my eyes sting. I'm so scared of him when he is around me. Because he-  
  
"Damit!"A fist connected hard with my side. I do best not to cry out."Why won't you kiss back!"  
  
I open my mouth like a gold fish and his rage simmers. "I know. You're new. You've saved you're sweet lips for me and me only,"he smiles."You don't know how."  
  
That was only half truth. I never have kissed anybody, but I never would save myself for anyone ether.  
  
The man's crazy I know, he hangs out with this gang. I recognize a few from school. He's older then me too, so he over powers me. Gowd how stupid I am. Maybe I should just tell Darry. . .or Soda. . .maybe not.  
  
"I ..I have to get to school,"I force a smile,"by hun!" And kiss him a brief peck on the cheek and run hoping he doesn't hit me again. He just waves merrily behind my back. He's insane. ~~~~ 


End file.
